(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid filled amusement or attention attracting article for attachment to the exterior of shoes. In particular, the present invention relates to an amusement or attention attracting article comprised of a plurality of flexible, fluid filled chambers, where the fluid contained in the chambers is visible through transparent sidewalls of the chambers. The chambers are interconnected in fluid communication by fluid conduits and the chambers and the conduits are constructed to be secured to the exterior surface of a shoe. The sidewalls of the fluid chambers are touch sensitive and flex when manually manipulated. Manual manipulation of the sidewalls causes the fluid contained in the chambers to flow back and forth between the chambers. Amusement is derived from viewing the flow of fluid between the chambers and from sensing the flow of the fluid by touching the sidewalls of the chambers. The fluid filling the chambers may be brightly colored, reflective, fluorescent or luminescent, to increase the visibility of the chambers. The reflective, fluorescent or luminescent fluid filling the chambers is visible through the transparent sidewalls of the article and directs or attracts attention to the chambers. The enhanced visibility of the chambers when attached to the exterior of shoes serves to attract the attention of motorists to the presence of pedestrians or joggers wearing the shoes.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In prior art shoes, in particular athletic shoes used for walking or jogging, the exterior surfaces of many shoes are provided with designs and shapes of various different colors. In many prior art applications, the designs and shapes represent the trade designations or trademarks of the particular manufacturer of the shoes. In some applications, additional brightly colored designs and shapes are provided on the exterior surfaces of the shoes to enhance the ability of the shoes to be seen from a distance. The brightly colored designs and shapes are added for safety considerations. For example, to enhance the ability of the shoes of a pedestrian or jogger to be seen by motorists when crossing roadways or when walking or jogging near roadways.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article that is added to the exterior surface of shoes that serves both to attract attention to the shoes and enhance their ability to be seen from a distance, and also provides a source of amusement on the shoes for manipulation and operation by the shoe wearer.